Trust Me
by Mbavlover61010
Summary: "How can I trust you?" They say love is stronger than hate but can you ever really overcome losing the trust of someone you care deeply about. That's a question Sarah will have to ask herself before giving her finally thought and decision. Old love can always still be there.


**Hey Mbavlover61010 here and Happy New year I know I'm a little late on that note but oh well… moving on because of the new year I want to give you guys a new story and this particular story is dedicated to my friend LoveMBAVFanfics she is one of my good friends you can say she doesn't write fanfic but she has amazing ideas and some or most of this story is made up by her I just add in a few surprises but without further ado let's get started…**

 **This story is another after the Lucifractor Explosion**

 **(This may be a short chapter )**

 **Let's just get to the story…**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"The beginning"**

A colour of purple light continued to shine throughout the "Used to be" calm Whitechapel but after Stern having absorbed the Lucifractor's energy the balance was thrown off.

Four bodies laid lifeless on the ground just waiting for their death sentence to come… one body awoke from the sleep and jerked up in a panic breathing heavily and looking around but turned its head slightly to the right of him and was shocked…

 **~ Jesse's P.O.V. ~**

 _I had jerked up not know how I had collapsed but when I turned my head I felt my heart drop and my lungs shrink I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried. I saw her lying on the ground next to me… waiting for her to wake up. Minutes passed and then I saw her beautiful brown eyes open and her chest rise and fill up with air and go back down she then moved her arm and held her forehead and gasped as if a cue to get up._

 _I quickly rushed over to her but was too late Ethan had already rushed over to her before I did._

"Sarah?" _I asked_

"I'm fine" _she said turning to look at Ethan_

 _She was weak you could see it I was Also weak myself but I didn't show it…_

 ** _~3rd Person P.O.V ~_**

As Jesse stared at both Ethan and Sarah, Ethan turned to look at where Benny was. At that moment another flash of light came from the hallway. All three jumped thinking it was Stern.

"Come on we have to leave" said Ethan trying to help Sarah up but couldn't lift her in his arms so Jesse stepped in proudly and scoop her up and held her close to his unbeating heart.

In those millisecond of Jesse's happiness another flash of the colour red was seen entering the room causing a window curtain to catch on fire, the fire spread to most of the room making of three of them panic Ethan quickly ran over to Benny waking him up.

"We have to get out of here right now!" Ethan said to Benny extending his arm out. Benny took his offer and stood up only to get knocked over by another blast causing the fire to spread and shape into a huge circle trapping them within it.

The only place not covered by flames was the way to the hallway but that was where the flames had originally came from.

"We can't leave he's trapping us here" Benny said looking over his shoulder and placing his shirt over his nose and mouth trying not to breathe in the smoke. Ethan did the same and then said "We have to get out of here or were not going to get out at all"

The stood in the middle of the flaming circle searching for any exit route.

"What about the windows?" Benny asked

"We're on the second floor!" Jesse pointed out

The fire spread making the building collapse into pieces. Out of the fire rose a dark figure throwing fireballs anywhere where thought needed more fire. One fireball was directed towards Jesse and Sarah but Jesse reacted quickly and use his vampire speed to dodge it. Causing him to trip and have him and Sarah fall to the ground.

"Sarah!" Ethan yelled running over to her "we have to get out of here!"

"Maybe I can use a spell" Benny said excitedly

Both Ethan and Sarah looked at him

"This isn't time for improvising Benny" Sarah said standing up regaining her strength.

"No I can do a transportation spell I just need help"

"Maybe Jesse can help you" said Ethan

Benny turned to look at Jesse with hate and distrust… "Will you help me?"

"Sure but whatever you're going to do just do it now" Jesse said

Benny began to say a chant only to be interrupted by a fireball coming towards him. Jesse reacted quickly and moved him out of the way to let him continue.

"Hurry!" said Jesse

Benny finally finished the chant and a flash of light jumped from him and onto each other person and sending a bright light through the room and then disappearing.


End file.
